


Family Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Bondage, Cage, Collar, Double Penetration, Enemas, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machine, Future Chapters:, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Rimming, Smut, and more!, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick knows too much so Hannibal kidnaps him. Some Out Of Character<br/>SEMI-PERMANENT HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had happened when Frederick was leaving Hannibal's house after dinner. It might've been his quickened pace or the nervous glances throughout dinner but Hannibal knew he had figured it out. As he got to the door of his host's house a cloth covered his mouth. After a brief struggle Chilton passed out and was carried to a guest room.

A few hours later the door reopened. Hannibal smiled and walked over to the bed quietly, checking to make sure Chilton was actually asleep. When his vital signs confirmed a state of unconsciousness Hannibal proceeded to take Chilton's cane and leave a collar with a note on the bedside table. He left again, locking and bolting the door behind him. 

Frederick was awoken by sunlight coming through the barred window in the room. He sat up slowly, going to grab his cane and finding nothing. On the nightstand next to where his cane would be was what appeared to be a very small belt and a slip of paper. Frederick was, of course, in denial of what the "belt" really was. He picked up the note and hesitantly read the beautiful handwriting on it. It read: 

Dearest Frederick, I hope you will eventually become used to this position you have been put in. The collar on your bedside table is the first step in to your new life. Sincerely, Hannibal Lecter


	2. Chapter 2

Frederick had been in the room for days, and the hunger was getting worse by the hour. He had refused to put the collar on and this was his punishment. Frederick knew uf he complied to Hannibal's demands he would be a spoiled 'pet'. But he would not give in. He would not....zzzzzzzzzzzz....

When Chilton awoke he felt leather around his wrists and ankles, but he was not in a chair, or bound to anything. He raised a hand to his forehead where there was another leather strap. Frederick was confused until he saw the food on the bedside table, and that became all he could think about. He reached out to it, but the minute his wrist went over the end of the mattress he was shocked. Frederick screamed as jolts of pain went through his body until he pulled his hand back. 

As soon as he calmed down he noticed the collar was now on the bed. It didn't take long for the pieces to fall into place. The hunger mixed with the smell of food overwhelmed him, and he grabbed the black, leather collar, and snapped the pieces of metal together. 

Almost immediately the door to the room opened and Dr.Lecter stepped in. He had an almost smug look as he walked over and took the leather shockers of of Chilton. Frederick practically jumped for the food, but Hannibal stopped him.  
"You will eat downstairs at the table" He said before taking the food and leaving. 

Frederick was still for a moment before he got up and limped after Dr.Lecter.


	3. Chapter 3

Frederick gripped the railing tightly as he carefully made his way downstairs. He tested his balance on each step before moving onto it. Hannibal, who had reached the bottom long before Chilton, watched in amusement. He was forming a plan on what to do about Frederick's horrible disobedience. 

When he finally reached the bottom he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders. He immediately pulled away, but was only pulled closer, being pressed to Hannibal's body. Chilton's face flushed and when he pulled away again Hannibal released him, letting Frederick fall to the floor.  
"Ow! Dammit!" He muttered before attempting to get up, which was when the punishment happened.

A swift kick was delivered to Frederick's stomach, causing him to fall back to the floor screaming. He thought it was over but he kept getting kicked over and over again. He finally managed to form a coherent thought and screamed, "Stop!" The onslaught of kicking paused, and a long silence followed.

"Who are you asking to stop?" Hannibal asked in his ever-so-calm voice. Chilton was confused, answering cautiously. 

"Dr.Lecter?" Another kick followed by a whimper, his throat to sore to scream. Frederick's confusion grew, wasn't that respectful? He always called Hannibal that anyways...

The tip of Hannibal's shoe tapped the collar around Frederick's neck, making him flinch. Chilton slowly thought of anything besides the degrading word that he was being asked to say. Hannibal nudged Frederick's stomach, forcing a whimper from the injured man, followed by a hoarse response,

"M-Master..." Tears formed in Chilton's eyes, his dignity slowly slipping away. A sob escaped him, and then another. He heard the rustle of clothing as Hannibal knelt down and wiped the tears away with a silk handkerchief. 

"Hush Frederick... be calm..." Hannibal's voice whispered in Chilton's ear. He calmed down slowly, and remained silent as he mentally tried to rebuild his walls. Hannibal helped him up, the arms around him the only reason he didn't crumple to the floor.

"That is just a small punishment, Frederick. Don't make me do anything worse to you"  
Hannibal was lying of course. He wanted Frederick to continue this game of cat in mouse, and considering the younger man's personality, he would.

Hannibal helped Chilton sit down at the table, the beaten body slumping in the wooden chair. Hannibal left and returned with the meal he had put in the kitchen while Frederick walked downstairs. He set it in front of Chilton, who looked at it with eyes filled with fear. 

Lecter couldn't suppress a slight smirk at his handiwork. He knew that Chilton would build up his walls overnight, but he didn't mind. He sat across from Frederick, watching the man's every move. He tugged at the collar in the way that someone would try to loosen a tight shirt. Then he carefully searched for a weapon, anything to hurt Dr.Lecter.

Hannibal was a master at reading body language and took in every movement of Chilton's body. When Chilton realized he was being watched he immediately stopped moving, looking at his plate. He couldn't resist any longer and shakily picked up the glass of water, trying to look a little dignified while he gulped it down under the watch of Dr.Lecter.

Of course said doctor could see the desperatness in Chilton's movements. The pure pleasure on the man's face while he drank. Well not /pure/ pleasure, that would be seen later on in Frederick's training. Hannibal smiled at the thought and watched Chilton devour the food, not even stopping to savor the taste. When he was done eating he politely thanked /Hannibal/, forgetting the earlier rule that had been set.

Hannibal smiled calmly and got up walking around the table. He suddenly grabed Chilton's hair and pulled his head back.

"Who are you thanking, Frederick?" Hannibal's voice was a thing of nightmares, low and terrifying. Chilton whimpered before responding quietly, "Thank you, Master..."  
Hannibal smiled and released him, before clearing the table and leaving Frederick alone.


	4. Chapter 4

It took a few moments before Chilton snapped out his daze. He crawled out of the chair and stumbled a few feet before falling.   
And of course Hannibal had to walk in.

"You aren't trying to get away, are you Frederick? Because I'd have to punish you if you were." Lecter's voice came out low and silken, but with that underlying tone of threat.   
Frederick sighed and shook his head no in response, trying to stand up. Hannibal's arms wrapped around him and met at his tummy scar. Chilton wimpered and tried twisting away, his punishment being Hannibal's finger digging into him. 

Screams tore out of Chilton's body as his scar started to bleed and he screamed louder.

"Hannibal-Master, Stop!!!!" Frederick felt so humiliated, pained, having to degrade himself like this. The nails were pulled out of him and the hands slid out of his button up. His torso was bandaged and stroked as foreign words were whispered in his ear. He almost fell asleep in the murderer's arms, but he was stopped by a painful shock in his collar.

"No sleep for a week, dear Frederick."


	5. Chapter 5

Chilton didn't know how many days had passed. He was sitting in his room, tired and weak, drool running down over his chin and onto his neck. His eyes were starting to droop and his heart rate slowed as he fell asleep- a shock started in his collar and traveled through him, hardly moving him. He was so tired and he just wanted this torture to end, but Hannibal was not a merciful man, so the sleeplessness continued. 

The week ended, but it felt like a month to Frederick. He fell asleep in his bed and woke up on a shower floor, his clothes gone and hands rubbing his scalp. Chilton moaned and moved away, mumbling half formed insults, trying to push the hands away. 

Hannibal smiled and made his grip on Frederick's scalp tighter. Chilton moaned in annoyance and started flailing his arms in Hannibal's direction. The older man sighed and started washing Frederick's torso, helping to calm the man, up until he qas awake enough to realize who was touching him and how little clothes he had on. He blushed furiously, stuttering. Hannibal got lower down on Chilton's body, grabbing his hips and starting to do what he really wanted to do to Chilton.


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal moved his hands from Frederick's hips to his ass, squeezing it slightly, drawing an annoyed groan from the sexually assaulted man. 

"Hannibal.Stop.-" Frederick's foolish demand was cut off by a finger slipping into his entrance, shocking the man for a moment. 

High pitched stutters and held back moans were his only sounds for the follow few minutes as Hannibal moved his finger inside his pet.

"You are to call me master. And don't be so full of yourself. Your demands will only bring you punishment." Hannibal said in a matter-of-fact tone, as if he wasn't slipping a second finger into the smaller man, drawing out a loud whimper. Said man was curling into a ball, trying to block out the slight pleasure and immense humiliation. 

"M-master...I-I'm not. ..experienced...with men." Frederick muttered. Hannibal smirked and simply added a third finger, starting to thrust them into his beloved pet.

Frederick couldn't hold back his noises of pleasure, bucking his hips involuntarily. He hoped Hannibal wouldn't notice, but, as always, he did.

"You seem to be enjoying this, Frederick." He muttered quietly in the whimpering man's ear, biting it afterwards. Chilton was getting hard fast from the fingering, and the bite didn't help. 

By the time Hannibal turned the shower of and thoroughly cleaned his fingers Chilton was a moaning mess. His attempts of touching himself got him a harsh slap from Hannibal, stopping any further efforts.

Hannibal dried Chilton and forced him to walk to the bed from the en suite bathroom, while Hannibal grabbed something for him.

The "something" were a cock ring and a large vibrator./p>

Frederick laid on the bed and reveled in it's softness, making the terrible mistake of facing away from Hannibal. He didn't hear Hannibal walk over, or feel him get near him. What he did feel was a round...thing get inserted in him. Chilton screamed and immediately went to pull it out, which Hannibal stopped of course. 

The plug was big enough to constantly brush Chilton's prostate and provide his erection more stimulation. He panted raggedly and bucked his hips. Hannibal held Frederick's hips while he put the cock ring at the base of his pet's cock.

Hannibal took a remote out and set the vibrator to it's lowest setting, smiling evilly. He was going to enjoy this.


	7. Chapter 7

Frederick didn't know how many hours had passed, all he knew was the pleasure filling his body and the touch of a cannibal.

When Hannibal got his pet into a haze of pleasure, he made Chilton kneel on the floor between his master's legs. Hannibal grabbed Frederick's hair, pulling him closer to the bulge in his pants, hoping the smaller man would get the message.

Frederick looked at the bulge through slowly widening eyes as realization struck.  
'He's making me his sex toy...' Chilton thought as a strong hand grabbed his wrist, forcing his hand to Hannibal's crotch. 

Chilton gulped as he unbuttoned the expensive pants, hesitating before pulling the zipper down and stopping at the hem of the most likely equally expensive boxers. 

"Did I tell you to stop, pet?" Hannibal's voice came in a growl, his hand tightening in Frederick's hair, pressing his pet's face to his crotch. Said pet whimpered, trying not to moan as the vibrator was put up another setting as an incentive. He mouthed at the outline of Hannibal's length until a sharp tug of his hair signalled that it wasn't enough.

Tears built in Frederick's eyes as he shakily pulled Hannibal's boxers down, showing his master's cock, which surely wouldn't fit in his mouth. Another tug, harder this time, pulled him back to reality, to the horrible reality in front of him. Chilton swallowed the rising panic in his throat, taking the head of Hannibal's cock in his mouth.

Hannibal was getting impatient. He knew that the training would take time and that Frederick was unexperienced, but he could at least speed it up a bit. He pulled Chilton down, forcing more of his cock into his pet's mouth. Now Frederick started to struggle, starting to lose his breath, trying to get away before Hannibal started fucking his throat, and he didn't know if he could handle that. But Hannibal thought he could, shown by the way he thrusted into Frederick's throat, triggering the man's gag reflex.

Chilton was choking and his vision was going black and he thought he'd have the sweet grasp of unconsciousness grip his mind... but he was pulled away at the last second and he felt a sudden stillness in the vibrator, depriving him of pleasure.

"You aren't sucking, pet." Hannibal's voice was so cold Frederick swore the room temperature dropped. He immediately put his mouth around Hannibal's cock again, sucking fervently. He tried to take more in but it was to thick, but that didn't stop Hannibal from pushing all the way down his throat.

After what felt like hours, and it might've been because of all the pauses when Chilton had to catch his breath, Hannibal started to moan from his approaching orgasm. He had been near silent the whole time, only making noise when Frederick managed to suck just right. And Frederick could tell that he was about to get cum shot down his throat, so he started to pull away. Which is just what his master wanted, because now he would have to taste and swallow his seed, instead of it going right down the man's throat.

After some reluctant sucking Hannibal came into Chilton's mouth. After an attempt to spit it out, which resulted in a shock from his collar, Frederick swallowed. He had to lick up the rest because his mouth had been to small to hold all of Hannibal's cum, which he didn't know if it was good or bad.

Frederick was pulled up onto the bed and held close to his captor's chest. He tried pulling away, but a hand on his bandaged stomach reminded him of the consequences.

"If you do what I say then I won't have to hurt you so much" Hannibal whispered into Chilton's ear, making the younger man shiver. It was another lie, but Frederick didn't need to know that.


	8. Chapter 8

Hannibal watched Frederick's sleeping form, his pet's chest rising and falling peacefully, used to the lowest setting of the vibrator. He loved how Chilton was curled up in the fetal position, an unconcious, and futile, attempt to protect himself from Hannibal.

The sleeping man had passed out only moments after being laid on the bed. Hannibal let out a frustrated sigh at the memory from obly 3 hours ago. He would have to train the man to stay awake after just one round, and they hadn't even fucked. 

Lecter supposed it was understandable though, due to a week without sleep. He was surprised when Chilton woke up during the shower, only a couple hours after falling asleep. Hannibal nearly growled at the memory of the shower, how /his/ pet had dared to move away, had denied his touch! 

Hannibal focused his anger on Frederick's neck, biting and sucking around the collar. He went as far down as the man's collarbone, and back up to his jaw. He had shaved Chilton when he was showering the smaller man. 

Only Frederick's surprisingly fluffy pubic and already thin leg and arm hair remained. His face, chest, and armpits (the most difficult to shave) were completely bare. Hannibal like the look. Now no prickly facial hair would get in the way of his kisses and bites. Now Frederick would finally understand who owned him. Hannibal came down on him again, and marked every part of Frederick as his.


	9. Chapter 9

When Frederick awoke his first thought was that his body felt unusually sore, as if he'd been bitten all over. Which is what happened, but he didn't know that yet. He looked down to see if there was a source of his soreness, and nearly screamed when he saw all the bruuses. Well, not bruises, hickeys. It took him a moment to realize this though. And when he did figure it out he did scream.

Hannibal could hear the screams from the connected bathroom, where he was showering, and smiled . He loved the sounds of his pet's screams, and made a mental note to make Chilton scream more in the future. Which, after what he had planned for tonight, would be quite easy.

After the doctor had finished showering and getting prepared for the day, he stepped out into his room. The screaming had stopped after a minute or so, and now he watched Chilton checking his whole body for marks, quietly counting under his breath. 

The smaller man jumped when Hannibal cleared his throat to get his attention, bringing a smile to the man's face. He watched the man try to shrink under his gaze as he admired his masterpiece. Hickeys covered his pet's chest and inner thighs, at least the one's Frederick could see. There was even more bruused skin around his collar, on his shoulders, and on his jaw, which was starting to get covered in facial hair again.

Hannibal frowned slightly at this disruption of his marveling, and made his way over to the bed to grab his beloved pet and drag him to the bathroom to be shaved. Frederick moved away slightly, whimpering in fear, trying not to look at his master's face. 'Master' he didn't think he'd ever get used to the word, especially for a man he once considered a friend. 

Lecter only got angrier at the sight of his pet,/his/ pet, daring to move away from him! Not even staying still just to humor him! A growl grew in his throat, a deep rumble that struck terror into his little pet. He grabbed Chilton by the collar, pulling him from the bed roughly. He heard gasped apologies, but ignored them. He finally had a way to exert the anger he kept hidden so frequently. A way to have sex without potential blackmailing in the future. He was not letting the man go, no matter what.

Frederick didn't think it was possible to feel so much fear at once, but here was, thinking he was about to die from fear alone. He tried to apoligize, tried to reason with the much stronger man. He realized there was one way he just might get through to Hannibal. Bartering. 

"Please! I-I'll do anything! I'll give you my-my body to u-se!" Chilton knew he'd regret it, but he couldn't help the sigh of relief as the grip on his collar loosened and the dragging stopped.

"I hope you are joking, Frederick." Hannibal's voice was low, barely audible, sending shivers through Frederick's body. Hannibal continued, "You should already know that your body is mine to use, and that you will do anything for me." Another shiver went through the younger man, making Hannibal smile deviously.

Frederick stammered, trying to find the right words before Hannibal decided to continue on with whatever twisted plan he was forming in his head.

This "twisted plan" in Hannibal's head was actually just to shave his pet and then have a little "fun" before breakfast. He just got a little carried away with his anger was all.

"Get up, pet." Chilton shivered at the way Hannibal used his title. It was as sweet as poisoned honey, and as terrifying as all his greatest fears combined, if not more so. Hannibal continued his dragging of Frederick, stopping once they were inside the large bathroom.

"I do not trust you to shave yourself, considering you could try to kill me with the razor." There was a pause before Hannibal easily lifted Chilton up and put him on a tall stool, so he could be seen in the mirror. 

Frederick just nodded, trying his best to smile. He had noticed earlier that parts of him had been shaved while he was inspecting his...hickeys earlier. Hannibal smiled back, lathering shaving cream on Chilton's stubble. The smaller man winced as the bruised bite marks were pressed quute purposefully by his master. His eyes widened when Hannibal grabbed the razor and brought it to his neck.


	10. Chapter 10

The razor cut through the shaving cream and short hairs on Frederick's face easily, the sound of Hannibal humming and the shaving cream being the only noises in the room. Freserick was trying his best not to cry or whimper, scared, no, terrified, of what Hannibal would do if he interrupted his humming. But he couldn't hold it in any longer, and a weak sob escaped him, followed by a whimper, muffled by his mouth that he had clamped shut, biting his lip. 

Hannibal smiled at this, letting a hand stray to his pet's hair, gripping it tightly to bring another beautiful, submissive whimper from him. Frederick wasn't stupid, of course, he knew what his Master wanted, and he'd give it to him, not that he wasn't going to make pathetic sounds in the first place. Hannibal listened to the high pitched whines and whimpers as he pulled his pet's hair, no longer shaving him. There was a pause as the last bit of facial hair was shaved away, before Chilton was carefully picked up and carried into the bedroom, much to his despair. 

Hannibal sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and positioned Frederick so he was straddling his Master's theighs. The younger man looked away as Hannibal unzipped his suit pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, showing his huge cock. Frederick sobbed quietly as his hand was guided to his Master's limp cock, and he tried to pull away, but the he was to weak and Hannibal was to strong. All he could do was whimper and cry when his fingers brushedagainst the soft skin of his Master's cock.

"I do hope you at least know how to do this, Frederick." Hannibal's joke was met by a sharp glare from the aforementioned man, which was quickly subdued by a tightened grip around his wrist. There was a long pause before a quiet voice broke the silence,

"I don't want to." The hand around his wrist twisted, bringing out a small cry of pain from the rebellious man.

"You act like you have a choice." Hannibal's voice was low and rough, in other words, terrifying. Frederick couldn't hold back a shiver or keep the shake from his voice when he responded. 

"This is rape." Silence followed the words as an unreadable expression crossed Hannibal's face. Frederick tried to struggle again but found that the grip around his wrist was now immovable. A thin sweat broke out as the smaller man struggled, whimpering and pleading, but his Master's expression didn't change.

"You'll want this one day, Frederick." With those words Hannibal's free hand had been drifting to the bedside table during the silence, grabbing a pre-prepared chloroform cloth, bringing it to his shaking pet's face. His other hand quickly moved from the man's wrist to his hair, pushing forcefully on Frederick's face. He smiled serenely as his dear, dear pet struggled, his eyes bulging, filled with fear and pleading. The last thing Frederick saw before he blacked out was Hannibal's quickly hardening cock and a flash of red eyes.  
\-------------------------  
When Frederick awoke he saw only darkness. His first thought was that he had been blindfolded, but when he reached up to face he felt nothing. At this motion the lights flickered on, rendering Frederick temporarily blinded. When he blinked away the spots in his eyes he inhaled so deeply and quickly he felt a nosebleed coming on, which might have also come from all the blood rushing to his face.

He was laying on a mattress, a box of sex toys nextra to him, along wits a note.. 

Frederick grabbed the paper carefully, reading the words with mounting terror.

Frederick,  
You may not touch yourself or use any toys while in this room. You are to abstain from any form of masturbation. If you want release you must ask for it.  
-Hannibal


	11. Chapter 11

2 weeks was all it took. He couldn't take the sudden lack of touch, after finally being touched after so long. His only contact was recieving three meals a day and Hannibal asking,

"Do you want to come out yet?" The pun was definitely intended (as they always were). His response had remained the same for the two weeks, until now. 

He had woken in a sweat, and he could feel his hard cock resting on his stomach, but he refused to call out for Hannibal. The box of toys looked so inviting, and he was so needy.

Hannibal had never said what would happen if he used a toy. He probably wanted to see it anyways.

Frederick reached into box near the matress and grabbed the smallest dildo one he could find. It was hard to find it since the lights were off, but he was too scared to use the huge dildos that filled the majority of the box.

Frederick flipped onto his stomach, wetting the plug with his saliva, nit feeling the need to use a finger. He pushed the cold steel against his entrance, feeling his hole contract at the feeling of the cold, foreign object.

Before Frederick could push the plug past his rim he heard the door open, and the lights came on. Frederick flinched at the brightness, but quickly put the pain of the light aside after realizing just what he'd done.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Frederick." Hannibal's voice was a mask of cold, covering his amusement, trying not to laugh. Frederick whimpered, bracing himself for his punishment as he heard Hannibal approach him. He had let go of the plug and was laying limp on the matress, his hard cock slowly growing limp as well. 

There was the sound of Hannibal rummaging through the box and he clench his hole in anticipation of things to come. Hannibal smirked, watching his pet's body tense up. 

"You deserve this, Frederick. You should've just given in to me." Hannibal's voice was hard, making Frederick flinch.  
He wondered, did he deserve this? Should he have just listened to Hannibal? Was there really any use in resisting anymore? 

"AH!" The cold, plastic tip of a very large dildo pressing agains his hole.

"No! Please don't!!" Hannibal rolled his eyes at the pathetic pleas for help, pushing the tip deeper into Frederick's hole, eliciting whines from the smaller man. 

Hannibal pulled the tip out and started to circle Frederick's rim with it, pushing it in and out slowly, making the head catch on his rim. The room was filled with moans and loud whimpers as Frederick thrust up against the dildo, begging for more.

"Hanni-Hannibal! Hannibal! HANNIBAL!!!" Streams of cum spurted out of his cock as his whole body spasmed with pleasure. 

"Tsk. Only the head and you're already cumming? How will you last more than a minute when we actually have sex?" Frederick whimpered at that, not wanting to think about Hannibal's huge cock inside of him.

"Do you want to come back upstairs with me now, pet?" Before he could answer, Frederick was picked up and carried through the door. 

"I hope you'll be better behaved from now on." Frederick didn't move, refusing to respond to Hannibal's voice. 

Frederick was dropped onto his bed unceremoniously, and an attempt to move was stopped by a shock to his collar.

"If you move I'll punish you." Now Hannibal was just making excuses to hurt him. He held back the urge to scowl, instead focusing on the blissful comfort of the silk-sheeted bed. 

As he drifted into darkness he felt a gentle hand touch his face and an all to familiar voice purr, "He's perfect, Hannibal."


	12. Chapter 12

Frederick slept until he couldn't sleep anymore, and then he just laid there, trying to will away the horrors of the day. He tensed when the door swung open but he kept his back to it, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I know you're awake, Frederick." Hannibal's accented words made him want to curl in on himself and die. But at the same time, in the back of his mind, he wanted to be held by the stronger man. 

He chose to ignore that part.

"You won't get any food today or tomorrow if you don't get up." This made Frederick open his eyes, rolling over and stretching in an attempt to pretend he just woke up. Hannibal just narrowed his eyes, hiding his ever present amusement for Frederick's acts.

"Shower and get dressed. I expect you downstairs in a half hour." Hannibal motioned to the clothes at the end of the bed before leaving the bedroom. Frederick walked into the en suite bathroom, starting the shower and stepping in after a minute. Frederick realized how long it'd been since he showered as he washed away the sweat and remnants of dried cum from last night.

It felt so wonderful to be clean, and Chilton found himself thinking that he might behave for Hannibal just to get the pleasure of a hot shower everyday. He mentally slapped himself for that. Hannibal was raping him, he shouldn't be tempted to allow it just because he couldn't handle the punishments. Although, Hannibal would probably know just where to touch him, how to make him tremble with pleasure as he came hard...

Frederick realized he was getting hard from the thought of his own kidnapper, a cannibalistic serial killer no less, pleasuring him. He knew it was wrong to think about, but Hannibal was a former surgeon, he knew all about the human body, and he no doubt had years of practice from the many people who would readily jump into bed with Hannibal Lecter.

After Frederick finished washing his hair and body he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He realized he had been shaved in his sleep again, but he didn't mind the feeling. He dried off before dressing in the surprisingly normal clothes. 

Chilton had expected something humiliating and revealing, but the clothes laid out for him were a simple white button up and black slacks that both fit a bit snugly. The pants outlined the slight curve of his ass but it was not quite tight enough to show the slight bulge of his cock, which was starting to become limp from not indulging it during his shower fantasy. 

Frederick walked downstairs, still vaguely limping without the help of his cane. When he walked into the dining room the table was already set. Chilton froze when he realized it was set for three, fear gripping his heart as he remembered the voice from last night. He turned to run but a voice stopped him.

"Hannibal was right, those jeans fit you perfectly" Will practically purred the last word as he exited the kitchen, approaching Frederick slowly, taking in the way he tightened as the footsteps approached him.

"You're so tense, Frederick. You should have Hannibal give a massage, they're sublime." Will's voice was almost in his ear now, but Frederick didn't dare move. A hand trailed down his back before resting on his ass, making him tense even further. Will leaned in then.

"You got inside my head in that hospital, I can't wait until I get inside your body." Will squeezed his ass before turning away, leaving Frederick with an echo of Gideon's words, but these ones made him embarrassingly hard.

Frederick turned around and awkwardly shuffled over to the table, sitting down and fiddling with the bottom button of his shirt. He looked up when he heard two sets of footsteps enter the room and saw Hannibal carrying the plates in with expert balance, setting them down swiftly. Will was staring at Frederick as if he were the main course.

Frederick noticed it was dinner style food and when he looked at the darkness outside he realised he must've slept all day. Hannibal didn't even look at him until he had sat down and placed a napkin in his lap, but when he did he felt grateful for the table blocking the view of his hard-on because the look he gave Frederick made the man leak.

The meal went on in silence for a few moments, before Hannibal and Will started talking about the hunt for the Chesapeake Ripper, or as he was more commonly known, Dr.Frederick Chilton. Frederick's blood froze at this and he saw the wicked smiles directed at him as he kept his head down and ate.

The plates were cleared by Hannibal before he left the room, citing work, leaving Will alone with Frederick, who remained sitting to hide his erection. It would've deflated a while ago if not for the looks and cooments made towards Frederick throughout dinner.

Will sauntered around the table, stopping behind Frederick and reaching down to stroke his collar.

"Looks like someone wants some attention." Will's hand moved to palm Frederick's erection through his too-tight jeans. The smaller man felt his face flush as he rubbed against the hand, moaning loudly. 

Will smiled at this, leaning in to whisper, "I'm not allowed to fuck you yet, but I can still make you cum, hard." Will squeezed Frederick's cock on the last word, making him whimper, from both the hand and the implication of what was to come.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! I lose motivation in my works a lot, but i promise to never abandon them! I made this one extra long to make up for the long hiatus!

Frederick was doing everything he could to not flinch with every glance Will gave him as they climbed the steps towards the master bedroom. He did, however, draw in on himself, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping down, trying to seem as plain and uninteresting as possible. Will tsked, suddenly placing a hand on Frederick's back and another on his chest, straightening his posture.

"Slouching isn't good for your spine, Frederick. And it's rather unattractive." He shivered as Will used his full name, as Hannibal often did. He felt like he was a child being reprimanded for misbehaving. He didn't like it. 

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that Frederick didn't notice the hand on his head until it started stroking through his thick hair. He looked over at Will, surprised, and was greeted with an expression that was a mix between sadistic pleasure and fondness, as if he had some plans for his new, shared pet. Frederick didn't like that look.

"Your hair is so soft." Will's voice was a whisper, filled with a terrifying kind of niceness. He muttered, "Thanks" before looking away again.

Will's hand trailed down from Frederick's hair to his neck, resting on his collar. He gripped the base of his neck, the collar too tight to grab a hold of. Frederick tensed, making Will chuckle darkly, before leading him to the bedroom, grip tight enough to bruise. 

Once they entered the bedroom Will let go, now undressing himself. Frederick knew he should undress too, but he only fiddled with the top button of his shirt, wanting to prolong what was coming for as long as possible. Will took a step towards him, smile not reaching his eyes as he moved Frederick's hands from his shirt.

"Don't be nervous." He whispered right in his ear, making him shiver. Will unbuttoned his shirt deftly, gently sliding it off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground as his eyes fell on the scar. Frederick instinctively moved to hide it, but his hands were pulled away as Will gawked.

His hands were released in favor of stroking the scar softly, making Frederick twitch and whimper. Will suddenly seemed to remember why they came to the bedroom in the first place and smiled deviously. He grabbed Frederick's hands and led him backwards to the bed before turning him suddenly and practically shoving him into bed. 

This took Frederick by surprise and he didn't have time to move before Will was on top of him, mouthing at his neck. He couldn't stop himself from moaning a little. It only got worse when a hand grabbed his crotch, squeezing it almost painfully. Will's other hand stroked his chest before twisting his right nipple, making him shout in surprise.

"Quiet now, Frederick. Just lay back and enjoy it." Will whispered in his ear, then nipped it playfully. After just another minute of this treatment Chilton was painfully hard, thrusting his hips upward to get more friction. Will smirked and rewarded his desperation with an open-mouthed kiss, slipping his tongue in and muffling Frederick's resulting moan.

Will finally started to unbutton the man's pants, pulling down his pants and boxers at an excruciatingly slow rate. He grinned as Frederick's cock sprung free, moving his hands to hold his hips down. Will leaned down and breathing on it, making his entire body spasm under his hands. 

"W-Will. Please..." Tears pricked in Chilton's eyes, his balls tightening from the need to come. He almost sobbed when Will wrapped a hand around his cock, and it only took a few strokes to have him coming with a scream. Will waited for him to calm down before gently moving him up on the bed, propping him up on the pillows and kissing him. Frederick's last thoughts as he drifted off was that he could start to enjoy this.  
\----------------------------------  
"....drick...Frederick...Frederick, it's time to wake up." Frederick was relieved that it was Will's voice he heard, not Hannibal's. Hannibal's voice was claws and teeth, Will's was gentle kisses and touches. He rolled over, smiling serenely and opening his eyes. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw Hannibal standing next to Will, a dark smile on his face. 

"Sleep well?" He flinched at Hannibal's smooth voice, calm and happy in comparison to his dark eyes. Frederick nodded, wanting to curl up and die, as he often did in Hannibal's presence. A spike of fear went through him when Will left the room, saying he was going to start making breakfast. Hannibal watched him leave with a fond smile before turning back to his beloved pet and former friend.

"It seems you enjoyed yourself last night" Frederick blushed at this, turning his head away to hide it. He gasped when Hannibal grabbed his chin, forcefully snapping his head to look at his frightfully close face.

"I can provide much more pleasure and you resist. Then all of the sudden you're all ready and wanting for Will." It sounded like Hannibal tried to say Will's name in spite, but instinct made it soften lovingly.

"I think I should show you just what I'm capable of."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone. I really hate to do this update but I'm discontinuing this fic. When I started it I had a different idea of good plot and writing, and am just not happy with this work anymore. On top of that I've had trouble staying in the Hannibal fandom, so I don't really have the passion towards it that would make me want to rewrite the fic. I might come back to this if I ever become as invested in the fandom as I used to be, but I would likely rework the entire fic, which some people might not like. I'm really sorry that I'm doing this, but I just don't have the inspiration from any fandom to write anymore. I won't orphan the fic just in case I ever come back. I might rewatch Hannibal over winter break to get back into it, but don't get your hopes up too much on that. I'm really thankful for all the support, but the fic you love isn't something I love as much anymore. It will always be here for you to read though. Have a great life everyone, there's always more fanfictions out there!


End file.
